A modern mobile electronic device often comprises a camera and may be used to create a so called keyhole display. The mobile device and its camera mimics a small keyhole through which a user looks at. A problem that occurs if the keyhole display is to be displayed on a remote display for other users to look at, in real-time or at a later occurrence, is that every little movement of the mobile device, and hence of the camera, will be transferred to the remote display and the keyhole as displayed on the remote display will look jerky and erratic, and it is often difficult to watch for any longer period, i.e. due to motion sickness.